


There were two people running this account

by Nyaki



Category: please just read it - Fandom
Genre: If you’re here from a comment left before 11/22/20 read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaki/pseuds/Nyaki
Summary: This is the fifth time in a week I have been approached about a old comment “I” made and I think I need to actually make a book to explain it.::11/22 admins of this account changed::
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	There were two people running this account

You’re probably here because I linked it;

  
In May of this year, this account was created as a collaboration between two people to write a Fanfiction. However, it did not work out, and the two people decided to use it as a joint account to recommend fanfics to each other through bookmarks without meaning to.

Hello, I’m Oliver, the second owner of this account. Me and my cousin previously ran this account, both bookmarking and leaving comments on various books and Fanfiction. 

On November 15, 2020, I came to the attention that original person running this account, had been going around leaving extremely controversial comments on Fanfiction, and then brushing it off as me making the comment, along with going as far as to insult random people for their writing, even when they stated they were not looking for criticism. (Before this time, I was rarely the one leaving comments)

I did not check the inbox feature up to this date. Three comments I came to attention of very quickly; cussing out a DNF Fanfiction, directly insulting the author of a Dream x Techno, and leaving a positive comment about domestic abuse in a Among Us Fanfiction.

As I was the person who was most active on this account (in terms of actually reading and Kudoing Fanfictions) it was easy to notice that she had been purposely going on fanfictions I had bookmarked and insulting the authours and/or their writing. I’ve been looking and deleting a majority of this comments. If you’re an author that has been impacted, I am sorry to the deepest extent I can be.

I approached her about this, but she continued to make these comments. On November 22, I changed the password of this account and took full control of it. I will be changing the username soon, as well. (Formerly “Nyaki”)  
  
I’m not sure exactly how to apologize for her actions, as I have no idea what she was thinking. We are no longer in close contact. I should also note that she is thirteen, more than old enough to understand exactly what she was doing.   
  
as of typing this, 12/5/20, I, Oliver, am the only one with any authority in this account in terms of anything. Any comment I make is by me and me alone.


End file.
